


Splash, I’m Diving In

by Dreamer_88



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_88/pseuds/Dreamer_88
Summary: Must be a signAll the energy's pulling me right back to youTonight, gonna bottle you up and wear it like perfumeAlright, we going inIt’s what we're supposed to do





	Splash, I’m Diving In

She’s nervous, there’s no doubt about it. Hanging out with Blake had started to feel like second nature; a second skin that fit her perfectly. She’d enjoyed late-night meetings in her trailer after tapings, and lunch dates in her Los Angeles mansion. They created a quiet place together right in the middle of one of the busiest cities. Blake just seemed to have that effect on her. Today was different though. She’s never been to his place in Oklahoma before, and despite their close calls back home, she’s also never went all the way with him. Her mind gets away from her a bit as she goes over their sleeping arrangements for the next weekend, realizing all too well that tonight might be the night that changes everything. She’s equally scared as she’s excited, nerves and butterflies mixing low in her stomach.

She never thought she’d be in the position again to even think about another man like that. She knows it’s part of the reason why Blake had been so patient with her; it was clear that her insecurities were pooling right underneath the surface and though every single one of Blake’s touches seemed to have healing effects, she hadn’t been able to let him lay her down yet. With any other person, she might’ve feared that it would put a damper on what they had, but Blake seems genuinely fine with waiting for her, no matter how long it takes.

Her pessimistic mind likes to make her feel bad about going this slow, since Blake shows her every day that he’s worthy of her attention, of her love. There’s no reason for her to still be this guarded when it comes to the physical aspect of their relationship. She hates to admit that vanity plays a big role as to why she’s unable to bare it all for him too; her ex-husband stepping out on her more than once only enhancing that feeling. She’s in her mid-forties for crying out loud, and gave birth to three beautiful boys—she’s certain Blake can have his pick with the girls and she’s truly clueless as to why he seems perfectly content settling for her.

On her good days, she’ll tell herself that she gives Blake something he can’t get anywhere else. Their connection so strong, there’s no denying it. Blake wants her for more than her looks, though he makes it perfectly clear she’s the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Blake wants her for the way her mind works, for the way she takes charge in certain situations, and the way she raises her three sons. He wants _her_.

She just hopes being with Blake this weekend will be free from any bad days.

When the plain touches down on the Oklahoma runway, she can’t help but feel that giddy feeling inside her well up again. Knowing Blake’s waiting for her outside, his pick-up truck ready to drive her home, makes a wholesome feeling grow in her chest. She looks down at her outfit, her jeans and loose tank top staying true to her Californian roots, while the cowboy boots on her feet pay a less than subtle homage to Blake’s hometown.

She’s still getting used to this private jet thing Blake put her up on. She’d always flown commercial, not seeing the appeal of paying that much extra money when all her trips were usually planned way in advance and relatively close to home. When Blake offered to fly her out here, she initially panicked a bit before resorting to the most obvious excuse; she couldn’t catch a flight on such short notice. Though both of them must’ve known it was a lie, Blake’s solution came fast and determined. He had the private jet ready for her the next day.

When it’s announced she can exit the plane and waits for the tarmac to lower, her nerves suddenly hit a breaking point. She hates how easy it is for her to second guess herself, and she physically shakes her head in hopes to get rid of some of the hovering thoughts in her mind. It’s like a cloud is lifted from above her when she’s faced with Blake’s tall figure, his jean-covered legs leaning against his large truck, his smile wide as he watches her approach.

He takes two steps to meet her halfway, his arms immediately coming around her back and pressing her into him. His head lowers to the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair.

“Damn baby girl, I missed you so much.”

His voice and gentle touches are enough to make her emotional, her hands holding onto the hem of his shirt. She missed being this close to him and she almost forgot how easy it was for him to soothe her. When she moves her hands to the back of his neck and smiles at him, his arms work to twirl her around, her legs lifting off the ground in the process.

“Cowboy, you’re so cute.” She giggles against his ear, not caring about looking like a love-struck teenager in the moment.

“I’ve waited all week to get you out here. Though, I gotta admit, I’d love to give you some cool ass speech about how none of this scares me, but I’m pretty damn nervous.”

She didn’t expect the sudden vulnerability coming from him, and her eyes lock with his the second her feet are back on the ground. She’s still pressed into his arms, his hands now softly sliding down to rest on her lower back.

“Blake, I love spending time with you. I literally don’t care _where_ we are, as long as I’m with you.”

There’s a flash of pain colouring his features and she suddenly realizes what she said. Blake has told her on numerous occasions how his ex-wife used to make him feel unwanted and told him how she was happy she finally got to leave his hometown after their separation.

“That’s not what I meant to say.” She corrects herself softly, hating the way she never seems to be articulate enough. “I love that you invited me out here and I can’t wait for you to show me around a bit. I’m just trying to tell you that I could never hate it here, for the sole reason that you’re here. That’s all.”

The shimmer in his eyes returns and her chest deflates with a long exhale.

“Darling, can I get you out of here and into my place? I think we’ve both been waiting long enough.”

Her teeth bite down on her bottom lip hard, the anticipation in her stomach growing again. She nods enthusiastically, sliding her hands up his chest before reaching up and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

“Take me away, cowboy.”

*

His ranch is huge. It’s not like she expected anything less, and she’d seen some pictures before, but nothing could prepare her for this sight. The large wooden space manages to keep a homey appeal while being large enough to get lost in. She can understand why Blake has certain insecurities about her being here, as it’s a complete culture shock from her glamorous LA mansion she’s used to, but something about this place makes her feel incredibly at home; Blake’s personal touches are all over this place, his personality ingrained into the walls and the signature country decorations.

The sight outside is enough to take her breath away entirely. His piece of land—as he likes to call it—looks more like a damn forest. There’s so much ground he owns, her eyes can’t even begin to scan over it. It’s quiet and deserted from what she can see, but from Blake’s stories there are quite some animals to be found here. The large trees further back give it an alluring yet mysterious gloom, while the open space and bonfire make it feel like she’s found herself onto the set of a romantic movie.

Blake’s gentle voice coaxes her out of thought, coming to stand next to her in the patio doorway.

“What do you think?”

She can tell he’s nervous while asking the question, though his demeanour does a great job at hiding it.

“It’s so beautiful, Blake.” She whispers, her eyes darting back towards the land in front of her. “My god, it doesn’t look like it ever ends.”

His chuckle is soft and low. “I’ve worked hard for the money to make it look that way.”

“Sounds like a great investment to me.”

Blake huffs a bitter sound, causing Gwen to look back at him in gentle surprise.

“She used to tell me I could spend my money better, you know?” He says softly, adverting his eyes away from her. “It was like everything that ever meant a damn to me was a burden to her. Nothing mattered as long it didn’t benefit her somehow.”

Gwen sighs deeply, her heart hurting for how badly he seems to have been treated before. There’s an overwhelming urge to protect him from that in the future. She turns around slowly, her hands sliding up his arms until they’re resting near his shoulder blades.

“You didn’t deserve that.” She whispers, pain and recognition pooling in her tone. “You’re such a giving and loveable person; I wish you’d never had to feel any of the bitterness she unleashed on you.”

His smile is soft, his tone even softer. “I could say the same to you.”

“This isn’t about me, though.”

He smiles wider now. “It’s always about you.”

Her heart flutters at his words, the love-struck feeling once again taking over her body. This is all so new in a way; these feelings not something she’s experienced before.

“I really like the fact you invited me out here, Blake. It means a lot to me that you would want me to see such an important part of your life, a place that means this much to you.”

His arms pull her closer, his head leaning towards her shoulder, like a move of submissiveness almost.

“It means even more to me that you said yes. I know this probably isn’t your cup of tea.”

“Are you kidding? I mean yeah, it’s definitely different from what I’m used to, but I’ve always loved the outdoors so much, Blake. I’ve missed just being out in nature, waking up to the fresh smell of trees and air that isn’t tainted with pollution. This simple kind of life thing is way more my style.”

Blake frowns before his face breaks into a full-on grin.

“Are you telling me I should’ve invited you out here sooner? Save you from the city life?”

She smiles. “I’m telling you that your timing has been perfect.”

She thought about cracking a joke, but she felt like it was more important to show him how truly grateful she is, and how considerate he’s been throughout it all. While he holds her close to his body, the cold air that hits them as they’re standing in the doorway, has her body shivering violently against him. Her smile is an apologetic one, but Blake dismisses it quickly, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

“Are you cold, sweetheart?”

She nods. “Just a little bit.”

“Let’s get you in front of the fireplace. A glass of red wine sound good?”

She bites her lip, preventing herself from leaning up and claiming his lips, knowing that if she starts now, she won’t be able to stop. There’s also a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that’s a little frightened about the fact he hasn’t insinuated any kisses of his own yet. He’s usually a bit more physical with her, his passion not something he’s good at hiding. Except for his soothing touches on her arm, and welcome kiss she got when she arrived in Oklahoma, he hasn’t been touching her much.

His hand reaches out to grab hers, electricity shooting through her veins at the innocent touch, as he leads her into the living room. The brown rug, combined with some velvet red tints looks beyond appealing, and the fabric is soft beneath her when she lets herself lower onto it. She watches as Blake retrieves two glasses from the kitchen and shows her a brand-new bottle of wine. He brings her the goods before getting the chopped wood that had been ready and waiting for him to be used way before she even got there. She loves watching him in his obvious element, immediately feeling more at ease when he finally sits next to her, the flickers of fire warming her skin instantly.

“Give it a few minutes; you’ll be warmed up in no time.”

Gwen smiles, allowing herself to snuggle up a bit closer to his side. She’s relieved when Blake’s arm finds solace around her back, no longer refraining himself from touching her.

“You don’t even know how much I’ve been needing this, cowboy.” She admits softly, letting her voice mix with the soft evening sounds from outside, reminding her of her whereabouts.

The fireplace casts long shadows over the rug; the flames curling and swaying, flicking and crackling as they burn the dry wood. It’s so good to feel the warmth radiating from it, she can’t help but lean even more into Blake.

“I’ve been thinking about nothing else but this, darling.”

She takes a sip of her wine, letting the red goodness glide down her throat slowly. With her kids around, she refrains from drinking; even allowing herself one glass is something she rarely does, afraid that with the stressors of her life, she won’t be able to keep it at one. Here with Blake, she finally has the chance to let go a little; relax in a way she hasn’t been able to for a while.

“Not seeing you for nearly two weeks is way too long. I think I started to forget what your arms felt like.”

He chuckles lowly, the sound way too attractive for his own good.

“We can’t have you forgetting my touch now, can we?”

The mood suddenly feels different, crackling along with the wood snapping in front of them. She wants desperately to look at him, to push him back onto the floor and climb on top of him, but she figures slow and steady wins the race.

“I’ve just missed you.”

Blake’s hand starts to slowly rub her lower back, taking a sip of his own glass.

“I missed you too, Gwen. God, I hate it when you’re not around.”

She laughs. “How crazy are we? A few weeks ago, we barely knew each other, and now we’re complaining about not seeing each other for a week and a half.”

“You’re easy to miss.”

He says the words so casually, completely oblivious to how the words rock her world. It’s been so long since she’s felt genuinely wanted and all she needs now, is for his touches to match his words. She needs more of him; she needs his mouth on her, she needs his body pressing down on hers, she needs more, way more...

She takes a deliberately large sip, trying to build up some liquid courage.

“So are you. When you left my trailer that last evening, I couldn’t even pretend like not seeing you for a while wasn’t gonna break my heart.”

She can feel his intense stare on the side of her face, burning her cheeks and colouring it with a prominent flush.

“_Gwen_?”

The softness in his voice is what gets her to turn her head, his hand immediately reaching for her glass and setting it aside. Her heart slams against her ribcage, the way his hands cradle the side of her face more intimate than anything else she remembers.

Their lips meet in something that feels almost spiritual; his tongue tangling with hers until she’s letting out soft moans against his mouth. His hands wander up her sides, before one hand slides into the strands of her hair, pulling lightly.

“God Gwen, you’re so fucking hot.”

The words feel like a physical caress, all her inhibitions completely forgotten.

“Blake.” She moans, his name sounding more like a plea.

He understands what she needs immediately, and he lowers himself onto his back, pulling her swiftly on top of him. This position has the fireworks exploding fast, a rush of adrenaline flowing through her body at the feeling of his larger body beneath hers. Her hand slides to the side of his face, chasing down the sweet scent of wine on his lips.

He curses roughly when she grabs at his curls less than gently, and she feels his arousal pressing deliciously against her hip. She feels bad for teasing him like this, but she’s missed his kisses and right now, she feels like she won’t survive without them.

“I need this.” She whispers before leaning down again, capturing his lips in another scorching kiss.

He nods, tickling her collarbone with his short stubble. “I know. Anything you need, baby.”

“More.” She whispers.

He’s got her flipped onto her back in record time, making sure his body doesn’t lean too heavily on her. She’s momentarily disappointed, wanting nothing more than to feel his body weight pressing her down. Instead, he keeps his hips away from hers, trailing sloppy kisses down her neck and collarbone. Her hands tighten on his back, fisting the fabric of his shirts between her hands. He’s so good at making her feel everything at the same time, it’s almost a bit scary.

Her hands try to force the issue a bit, pressing down on his lower back and hoping to feel more of his body-weight pressing down on her. Her hips rock up involuntarily, and if she weren’t so damn turned on, she would’ve been embarrassed about how transparent she’s being. Some of her insecurities return rapidly when Blake shakes his head, fighting against the pressure of her hands and remains determined to keep a bit of space between them.

“Don’t wanna rush things.” He drawls hoarsely against her ear, placing a quick kiss there.

“Blake…”

“_Fuck Gwen_.” He hisses when she whimpers beneath the pleasure of his soft lips against her pale skin. He sounds beyond turned on and for a moment she thinks he’s going to let go of his control and take her right there in front of the fireplace. She’s disappointed when he regains his bearings and moves back a bit. “Later.” He murmurs.

Her chest is still heaving when he sits back and holds his hands out in an offer to help her up into a sitting position. Realizing this is as far as he wants to go, she takes his hand and swallows roughly when she’s forced to get a grip on herself. She watches as Blake takes a large sip of his deserted wine and she follows his example. She hates how the mood suddenly turns a bit awkward, neither one saying much.

Their sexual chemistry has been off the charts from the moment they started confiding in each other in a way that went beyond friendship. Though they never slept with each other, those close calls have been more erotic than the past thirteen years she’d been married to her ex-husband. The moments where he’d call her in the middle of the night, telling her he wished she were there with him. Or that time where she pinned him against the wall in his trailer, whispering in his ear all the things she wished to do to him. His more than enthusiastic reaction being the soundtrack to all her inappropriate thoughts later at night.

There’s a weird feeling settling in her lower stomach at the way he pulled away from her just now. She’s not used to Blake ever cutting off physical contact. It anything, she was usually the one to come to her senses first and put a stop to things. She’d never met a more affectionate person than Blake. Why he suddenly put the brakes on things before they even got out of hand in the first place, confused her greatly.

One more glass of wine each and a bit of small talk later, he asks her if she’s tired yet. Sleep is the last thing on her mind, but she can’t deny that she’s ready for things to move to the bedroom. He takes the empty glass from her hands, before putting both down on the kitchen counter. He holds his hand out for her then, leading her into his large bedroom.

His room is a weird combination between laid back and rockstar; the wooden atmosphere giving it a more antique look, though his decorations definitely keep the place up to date. The room is almost uncomfortably large, but Blake has managed to personalize it in a way that still makes it feel warm-hearted and homey. He’s got a small photo of his folks on a side table and numerous guitars spread across the room. She recognizes the one against the nearest wall as the one he uses most frequently and she smiles at the realization she’s able to pinpoint such a personal detail already. Blake’s standing behind her as she scans her surroundings, the feeling of his chest against her back suddenly becoming more prominent.

“I know it’s not as stylish as what you’re used to back home...” He starts carefully, his hands kneading into her shoulder softly.

She shakes her head. “It’s perfect, Blake.”

“You mean that?”

His voice sounds way less confident all the sudden and she hates that he feels insecure about something so insignificant. She also knows she can’t let that shimmer through in her voice at all, because if there’s one thing she’s no stranger to, it’s irrational insecurities.

She walks a few more steps into his bedroom, smiling when her hands trails along the part of the wall that’s decorated with a smaller version of his Ten-Point Ranch sign.

“One day you’re gonna have to explain to me all the specifics of this place, including why you named it this.”

“I didn’t think you’d necessarily be interested in that stuff.” He admits with a shy chuckle.

She knows he’s just being insecure and careful, not wanting to get his hopes up, but there’s something about his words that unsettles her. It’s no secret that they’re different in a lot of ways, but she’s genuinely interested in where he comes from and his differences in upbringings. She’s a little sad at the fact that he seems so surprised at her intrigue.

“Are you saying you’re not gonna inform me, Blake Shelton?” She decides to tease a little bit, keeping the mood light.

“I think you should know by now that there’s nothing I wouldn’t do when it comes to you.” He answers sweetly, letting his arms wrap around her waist from behind, his face nuzzling in the crook of her neck. “I’ll tell you everything, sweetness.”

Her heart flutters again, leaning back into his embrace.

“I hope you ain’t planning on wearing any of your own stuff tonight.” He whispers into her ear, his smirk palpable against the shell of her ear. “I have a bunch of shirts that would look way better on you than they do on me, anyways.”

She lets his obvious desire calm her worst nerves, the smile on her lips an automatic one.

“Do I get to pick at least?”

“You don’t trust my fashion advice?”

She snorts. “I think that’s the type of ‘living on the edge’ I’m not ready for.”

He laughs loudly at that, and she never knew how much she’d missed the simple act of laughing before meeting him. It’s not like she’d never experienced joy or laughter before, but they were always fleeting moments. It wasn’t such a constant as it is now.

“Whatever is mine, is yours.” He drawls lowly in her ear before sliding his arms off her and nudging her towards his closet. He waggles his brows for good measure and she smiles at his boyish charm.

It’s not even ten minutes later when they’re both ready for bed, Blake in his boxers and Gwen in an oversized shirt of his. The smell of him still lingers on them, and she can’t help but inhale the scent a few times; enjoying the way she feels like she becomes one with him when she does. She snuggles up into his arms, biting her lip when his hand slides to right above the curve of her ass. There’s that familiar batch of nerves whenever she’s close to Blake, still getting used to being intimate with another man, but also being incredibly excited about figuring out all the ways he can make her feel good.

Deciding she needs to speed up the process, she begins softly scattering kisses all along his shoulder and collarbone, revelling in his shudder. His hand tightens on her lower back, obviously effected by her demonstrations. Her body tingles as she anticipates what might come next.

Apparently, what comes next, are Blake’s hands pulling her on top of him in one swift move. She gasps a little at the unexpected movement, smiling down at him. His hands slide up the side of her legs, underneath the shirt she’s wearing and she feels herself burning up immediately. Her mouth seeks out his, needing to kiss him until their lips are both swollen and tingly.

Her hand cups the side of his face, and she whimpers in delight when he traces her lips with his tongue. Electricity flies through her veins at the sweet pressure she’s currently feeling with her thighs pressed against each side of Blake’s waist and his arousal pressing firmly against the lace underwear she chose to wear underneath his shirt. 

“Baby…” He whimpers when she grinds her hips on top of him, but his words die on the tip of his tongue. She’s grateful for it, because the way his tongue tangles with hers is way too good to be interrupted by him speaking any words.

“I need you so bad, Blake.” She whispers in between kisses, her nails sneaking down his chest and torso, making him hiss against her cheek.

“Darlin’ believe me, I want what you want…” He replies softly, his thumb stroking her cheek as he starts shifting again. His voice and movements worry her, and she can anticipate the pull-away before he actually shifts her off him. “But I want to do it right this time.”

She stares up at the ceiling while trying to get her breathing back under control, her heart feeling heavy all the sudden. She wants to believe him when he says he wants the same things she does, but there’s something strange about the way he keeps holding her off.

Realizing she needs a bit more, he elaborates after a few silent seconds.

“I want it to be special, y’know?” He asks softly, his face turning to look at her properly.

She wants to answer him, but she doesn’t think she can get her voice to work; anxiety and insecurities clouding her being, causing a suffocating feeling to erupt in her throat.

“_Yeah_.” She manages to choke out, pulling the blankets up a bit higher. Her body is covered in goosebumps, but not the good kind anymore.

“Gwen, darling...” Blake starts softly, his hand reaching out for her bare arm. She hates how his touch there immediately sends another rush of adrenaline through her body, but she chooses to ignore it completely.

“It’s fine, Blake.” She lies through gritted teeth, closing her eyes as she tries to shut out the overwhelming rejection she feels. “I’m a bit tired, anyways.”

He leans over to where she’s lying, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’m glad you’re here. You know that, right?”

She nods past the uncomfortable feeling pressing down heavily against her chest.

“I know.”

He moves back to his side of the bed, uttering a soft goodnight which she returns quickly. She hates how easy it is for her to drown in old insecurities, but her mind won’t shut up about everything that could possibly be wrong. She knew coming here would be a bit of culture shock, but maybe she’d underestimated how it would be for him. Maybe he’s realizing she’s just too different. She won’t be the one to go fishing with him for hours or say yes when he wants to spend the day hunting. Maybe he underestimated how much he needs someone more like himself; having her here only emphasizing how out of place she is.

She thinks back on all the times he had grunted in frustration when they had to pull apart, back in California. She’d gotten so damn addicted to the feeling of his lips on hers, or the way his hands would respectfully, but determinedly explore every curve of her body. The way he rejected her twice while being here, had been telling red flags. She’d always been nervous about the fact she’s a bit older than him and on top of that also a mother of three. It’s a lot for anyone. Why he ever thought about picking _her_ was still a mystery. Blake’s a nice guy, she knows he won’t be as brazen about it as her ex-husband used to be, but maybe this was Blake’s way of letting her down gently. Maybe this was Blake realizing he’s just not _that_ attracted to her.

She can’t help the few tears that spill out of her eyes. The never-ending cycle of not being enough for the men she loves, tearing her apart once again. Staring at the ceiling of his large bedroom fills her with this desperate longing for him; she might be different, but she’s quite sure she could make herself at home here.

She spends the following hours tossing and turning, and she’s not surprised when Blake stirs awake at some point.

“Come here.” He murmurs almost inaudibly, his accent thick from sleep. His arm reaches out for her before she thinks of complying, and she’s pulled flush against his chest, his arm coming around her and his hand resting on her stomach.

She feels the subtle exhale of his breath on her shoulder and she relaxes a bit in his arms. The motion only serves to confuse her more though, making it impossible for her to find any sleep.

Two more hours of going over every single moment since she’s arrived at his ranch, everything that he could possibly find wrong with her, everything negative she’s ever heard her exes throw in her face, have reduced her to a nervous wreck. She glances over at the clock on his nightstand, realizing rays of sun are already penetrating the room. She finds herself slipping out of the comfort of his arms at 6 o’ clock, being careful not to wake him as she manoeuvres from under the covers and carefully slides open the huge balcony doors.

The view from here is absolutely stunning, looking over the many acres of land he possesses. If she weren’t so torn by everything, she could’ve let herself dream about a life here; waking up to this view forever, feeling the penetrating peace and serenity all the way in her soul for every morning to come.

Her legs and arms cover with goosebumps in no time, the air not necessarily cold, but the morning air definitely a little chilly. Especially considering she’s still not wearing anything more but Blake’s shirt. Her hands rake through her messy bed-hair, her eyes still feeling puffy.

Frustration seeps into her at the disappointment she feels. These days were supposed to be ones where she and Blake could relax together, hide away and not answer to any of their responsibilities. This was the night she was going to go all the way with Blake, feel closer to him than ever. Instead, she’s left wondering if he’s having second thoughts. Instead, she came here only to remind Blake of what he _didn’t_ need in his life.

She tries to tell her mind to slow down, but she can’t shake these insecurities if her life depended on it. She hears the doors slide open behind her, and she inhales deeply when she realizes she’s not alone anymore.

“Gwen?” Blake asks softly, his voice gravelly. “Whatcha doing out here this early, beautiful?”

While she usually loves his pet names, it only serves to anger her further. She already wants him bad enough as it is, the mixed signals he’s been giving her all day driving her insane.

She doesn’t turn around; afraid she’ll break the second she looks into his piercing blue eyes.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She replies shortly, shrugging a bit.

Blake comes to stand next to her, looking over at the land stretching before them. From the corner of her eyes she can see Blake has put on some large sweatpants before joining her out here, his shoulder touching hers lightly from how close he’s standing.

“I hope you didn’t decide you were gonna start lying to me…” Blake says softly, his words formulated as a question hidden within a statement.

That sets her off.

“You tell me?”

He looks at her surprised, the anger in her voice obviously not something he anticipated.

“What are you talking about, baby?”

She shakes her head. “What’s going on with you?”

He frowns. “What— “

“Why do you suddenly not want to touch me? Are you regretting asking me over here? Because if so, I’d rather have you just tell me. This ‘letting me down gently’ thing you’ve been doing is hurting me more than the truth would at this point.”

His eyes widen, his hand reaching out for her in pure reflex. She feels bad about the terrified expression on his face as she turns away from his touch, letting his hand grasp nothing but air.

“Blake, just tell me. I promise I won’t break, or resent you.”

It’s silent for a few unbearable seconds, before she feels his broad hand on the small of her back. She tries to step out of reach, but this time he’s one step ahead of her. He moves with her, manoeuvring her in front of him so she’s trapped between the balcony railing and his chest. His arms cage her in while his nose nuzzles her cheek.

“Look at me, babygirl.” He drawls lowly against her cheek.

She shakes her head, tears already pooling in her eyes. He smiles sweetly from where he’s still nuzzling her face, waiting patiently for her to lose her fight with embarrassment.

When she finally does, she tentatively looks up at him.

“There ya are.” He says lowly, speaking so softly it almost makes her want to cry more. “Sweetheart, somewhere we must’ve gotten lost in translation because none of that is how I feel. At all.”

“You’ve been hesitant about touching me ever since I arrived here.” She says defensively, her eyes filling up again rapidly. “And last night, we…. you didn’t want…”

She shakes her head, unable to get the words out.

“Gwen, do you really think I want to pass up on the chance to be intimate with you?” He looks at her incredulously. “To make love to you?”

She looks back down, feeling a few tears make their way down her cheeks. She whisks them away angrily.

“I needed you last night.” She admits hoarsely. “I needed you and you pushed me away.”

She feels him tense behind her, his breath coming out in a large sigh.

“I’m sorry, Gwen. I didn’t mean….” Now it’s his turn to shake his head, swallowing his words. He uses his hand to motion for her to turn around and something about the crack in his voice earlier makes her do so immediately. Face to face, he finally lets her in on his reasoning.

“This is hard for me too, you know? Figuring out what pace is the right one, figuring out what the hell you even see in me.”

She opens her mouth to say something, but he shushes her gently.

“I need to say this.” He follows up quickly, and Gwen nods in understanding. “I know I’m not necessarily what you’re used to and as much as I love having you here, I guess I’ve also been preparing for the chance you might leave here and realize this isn’t what you want. I wanted to hold off on having sex until we got back to LA, just in case you’d...you know..”

“Chance my mind?”

She’s not even trying to stop her tear flow anymore, and she sniffs loudly when Blake’s finger gently wipes them away for her.

“You’re not the only one with insecurities, Gwen.”

The words don’t sound angry at all, but the sound of brokenness in them make her wince nonetheless.

“I know that.” She whispers, her hand reaching out for his face. “Blake, I can’t believe you thought that me coming here would mean I’d walk away from you. From us.”

“And I can’t believe you seriously thought I wasn’t attracted to you anymore. Like Gwen…” He shakes his head, biting his lip. “I might be insecure, but I’m not blind.”

She laughs through her tears, grabbing his hand while intertwining their fingers.

“I just really looked forward to being with you in _that_ way, this weekend.” She admits shakily, smiling through her blush. “I’m sorry I misread the situation.”

He uses their intertwined fingers to tug her into him, his free hand cupping her face.

“I wasn’t clear with you and I know you’ve felt rejected for such a long time. That’s not a feeling you just shake off, and I should’ve been more considerate about that.”

“Blake, you are literally the most considerate, sweet cowboy I’ve ever met.”

She revels in his soft chuckle. “If you’re sure about it, I would love to make love to you, Gwen. Now and forever.”

She lowers her head to his chest, waiting for the moment he wraps her up in his arms completely and he never disappoints. She feels so safe in the comfort of his arms and she smiles when she feels him inhale against her hair, feeling her body overheat again, the same way it did the night before. He rocks them slightly, before taking notice of her goosebumps.

“Jesus Gwen, you must be freezing. You’re not exactly wearing much.” He begins to slowly walk them back towards the bedroom. “Which I’m completely in favour of, by the way. Less is definitely more.” He adds with a grin.

She loves his not so subtle way of telling her exactly how attracted he is to her, and it’s that side of Blake that’s made her fall for him in the first place. He’s never been shy to voice his appreciation for her, and all she wants now, is for him to physically show her.

“Blake, I don’t want to wait anymore.” She whispers, her hand moving up his chest and resting over his heart. “Please.”

He smiles. “Say no more, darling.”

She squeals when he picks her up and opens the sliding doors, not stopping until he’s lowering her carefully down onto the matrass. Her heart is thrumming so hard that her entire body threatens to shake as he gets rid of his sweats and t-shirt, pressing down on her with nothing but his boxers on. She’s never been this nervous or excited in her life, and Blake takes notice immediately.

“Keep talking to me okay, sweetheart?” He whispers lowly before kissing her again. She nods against him, opening her mouth to let his tongue dance so gracefully with hers. Blake loves making out almost as much as she does, and it’s been such a pleasurable experience so far.

She gasps into his mouth when his hands steady her, squeezing the juts of her hipbones before traveling beneath the fabric of his shirt she’s wearing. She can tell it’s turning him on, seeing her in his attire, because he takes his sweet time taking the piece of clothing off her. His hands touching her bare skin creates sparks of electricity to jolt through her veins again.

Her temperature shoots up a hundred notches when he moves down the valley of her body, settling in between her legs while looking up at her for final consent. She gives it in the form of a breathy plea and her body seizes at the touch of his mouth to her core; the heat of his tongue warming her up through the lace of her underwear.

“Oh fuck Blake, _please_.”

He feathers a kiss to her bare thigh, teasing the waistband of her panties before dragging them down agonizingly slow. It’s not the first time he’s seen her completely naked, but knowing what’s about to happen makes her a bit wiggly in front of him.

She cries out, her body instinctively arcing when his tongue slicks through her exposed heat. It’s almost surreal how far gone she already is, deciding to surrender to the pleasure he’s coaxing from her body from the start. It takes him no longer then a few minutes to have the tremors racing through her limbs. Her spasms become continuous from where his tongue works to catch every last drop of her as he gently sucks at her clit.

He hums when he hears the sob breach her lips when she comes, the sound a chocked one. One final exhale to her center and one last touch of his tongue and she shatters. Her spine arches off the bed, his name leaving her lips on a crumbling breath.

He moves his way back up her body slowly, smiling proudly at her loud breathing. She chuckles at the look on his face, her hands tugging at the waistband of his boxers impatiently.

“Now, please. I can’t wait any longer.”

She doesn’t care that she sounds needy. She wants him to know exactly how much she wants him. They both deserve that.

He moves over her then, sliding down his boxers and positioning himself at her opening. She bites her lip in anticipation, taking a deep breath as he slowly starts sliding into her.

The air gets stolen from her lungs the second he slides home entirely, but she doesn’t care at all. Forgetting about oxygen for a second, this is all she needs.

He gasps at the feeling of her surrounding him. “Jesus baby, you feel so damned good.”

His hips rock forward as soon as the words escape him and her arm comes around his neck, fisting her hand in his hair. It’s not much but she needs an anchor while he makes her feel so good.

“Oh my god.” She whimpers, his thrusts becoming more prominent, faster. When he starts placing wet kisses all over her neck and collarbone, she throws her head back against the pillow, letting out a guttural moan.

“Are you close, sweetheart?” He coos in her ear, nibbling at the shell.

Words are failing her at the moment, nothing has ever felt like this—she’s sure of that. She’s never felt this close to another human being, no one had ever been able to take her apart like this and shatter her with the force of love.

His hips twist with his next thrust, ribbons of scalding pleasure rippling through her system. She knows she won’t last long, part of her doesn’t even know if she’ll survive this, but she wants nothing more than for this moment to never end.

“Please.”

It seems like pleas and his name are the only two things she can say, her mind a jumbled mess, her thighs shaking furiously.

“Let me see you, baby. I want to see you come.”

She whimpers when she feels him purposely slowing down. She arches up into him again, shuddering when he takes the opportunity to take one of her erect nipples in his mouth.

”Please Blake, baby, don’t stop.”

She gasps when he suddenly picks up speed again, revelling in the string of moans and whimpers that escape her mouth. His hand curls around her knee, using the advantage to spread her just a little bit more, just enough to break her apart and take her over the edge with him.

She comes hard then, shuddering against him before letting the boneless pleasure take over. She can’t make sense of anything but the way he holds her so tightly throughout it all, his own grunts and moans indicating his release sounding so hot, she almost comes again.

He slowly eases them both down from their high, letting her ride out a few aftershocks. She clings to him as he lets her calm down, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her upper thighs. He shifts them both underneath the covers, making sure she’s okay before covering his own body.

She’s trying to get her breathing under control still, the raging fire burning within her not yet extinguished.

Blake pulls her flush against his chest, her arm resting limp across his stomach.

“Christ woman.” He utters under his breath, chuckling. “You’re something else.”

She feels a bit juvenile at the excitement she feels at his words, but after her rocky past, she can never get enough reassurance.

“I don’t think I can walk.”

Blake smiles. “We don’t have to do anything today but lay here, darling.”

“Be careful what you wish for, cause I’m only a second away from taking you up on that offer.”

His thumb gently lifts her chin so she’s looking directly at him, his smile infectious, yet a more serious look gracing his features as well.

“I mean it, Gwen. I just want to be with you. Having you here in my arms is enough for me.”

She bites her lip, feeling emotional again.

“I can’t believe you’re real sometimes.”

“I feel the same way about you.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind staying in bed for a while longer? I kinda want to lay here with you and just...”

“....Live in this moment?” Blake finishes for her, carefully.

“Exactly.”

“I never thought I’d get to experience this feeling, you know that?”

She shakes her head, nuzzling his shoulder with her cheek before placing a soft peck there.

“No, what feeling?”

“Peace. Unwavering, all consuming peace. Like nothing else matters except for you and me, and your kids of course.”

She smiles at the mention of her kids, whisking away another stray tear as she listens to Blake’s words.

“I always kind of assumed that maybe that wasn’t meant for me; maybe dysfunctional love was something I signed up for and was good at. I thought I’d missed my shot, but I feel pretty damn confident God has granted me a second chance right now.”

She can’t believe the words that are coming out of his mouth and when he looks straight at her for that last sentence, she can’t help but claim his lips for another kiss. It’s not super intense this time, but it’s amazing just the same. He kisses her like he can’t believe she’s his and she returns them like she’s silently convincing him.

When they pull away, her finger traces his mouth, right where her lips where earlier.

She’s going to make a simple prayer to God tonight. She’s not going to ask for too much, she just wants to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this story to be long, since it won’t be a multi chapter fic and this is indeed where it ends. The idea was given to me by Bea— who’s inspired most of my stories on here. Biggest thanks to you girl. 
> 
> Let me know if there any more requests, because I’m interested in writing more one-shots for sure! Comments fuel my fire, so don’t hesitate to leave one!


End file.
